spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheelchair Races
Wheelchair Races is the 14th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It is the 36th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Jessica Dingleberry *Fred Rechid Plot The Bikini Bottom Retirement Community holds their 30th annual Senior's Wheelchair Race. Transcript SpongeBob and Patrick are zooming through the hallways in their wheelchairs. SpongeBob: Eat mah dust, Patrick! Ya filthy scum! Patrick: I will never eat cum, er- scum! SpongeBob: Too late! (speeds up) Charles Dingleberry is walking in the hallways. SpongeBob: (runs over Charles) Whoops! Sorry! Charles is killed and turns into a ghost. Charles: You'll pay for this, SquarePants! Jessica: Calm down, honey. It's not a big deal. You die all the time. Charles: (sigh) I know. SpongeBob and Patrick are still racing their wheelchairs. They both zoom straight down the stairs. SpongeBob: (wakes up in a hospital bed) Whoa.....what happened? Dr. Gaylord: Ya nearly died racing your stupid wheelchairs! Patrick: (also waking up) But I like racing wheelchairs! Dr. Gaylord: (hands them both a flyer) If ya wanna race recklessly, enter the Annual Wheelchair Race! SpongeBob: They actually have those? Dr. Gaylord: Every year, the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community has it's grand race. If you win, you get 100,000 dollars! SpongeBob: (eyes light up) Really????????? Dr. Gaylord: I dunno, maybe it was 100. I can't remember. SpongeBob: Oh... Patrick: We still need to compete! SpongeBob: I agree! SpongeBob and Patrick went home, and entered their room. SpongeBob: Squidward! Mr. Krabs! Sandy! Plankton! Have you heard about the- Squidward: Bikini Bottom Sandy: Retirement Community Krabs: Annual Wheelchair Race Plankton: uh....exclamation point. SpongeBob: Yeah....how'd you guys know? Sandy: We're all entering! SpongeBob: Sweet! The competition is ON! 3 hours later Announcer: WELCOME everyone one, to the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community 30th Annual Wheelchair Races! The crowd applauses. Announcer: Joining us tonight, we have SpongeBob SquarePants! Patrick Star! Squidward Tentacles! Eugine Krabs! Sandy Cheeks! Sheldon Plankton! Charles Dinglebery! And bunch of other RANDOM background characters! Fred: Hey! I resent that statement! Announcer: Racers....start your - ....wheels! Plankton: You're goin' down, Krabs! Krabs: In your dreams, Plankton! Squidward: Get ready to eat my dust, Charles. Charles: We'll see about that! SpongeBob: Charles, didn't I kill you this morning? Charles: Yeah, I'm alive again. So? SpongeBob: Never mind. Announcer: On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The elderly racers slowly began to roll. SpongeBob: It takes TIME for the speed to build up! Plankton: (turbo jets shoot out of his wheelchair) Woo-hoo! YES!!! Rocket speed, baby! Krabs: Hey! That's cheating! Plankton: All's fair in love and war, KRABS!!! Krabs: This isn't war! ....and it's definitely not love! Squidward: Speaking of love! (he leans over and tries to kiss Sandy in her wheelchair) Sandy: What are you doing?! Not right now! Stop! Both wheelchairs collide and crash into a wall. An ambulance takes them away. Plankton: (still in the lead) Now time to get rid of all the minor characters! (blasts a disintegration ray at all the minor characters) Fred: Hey, I resent that statement! Plankton: DIE! You AND your re-used audio! Fred: Hey, I resent that sta- (BOOM) Plankton: Mwahahahah!!!!! Krabs: (coming behind him) I know I can't win! But atleast I can make Plankton lose! Krabs holds a nuclear bomb, and jumps from his wheelchair to Plankton's wheelchair. Plankton: What the- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH An ambulance takes their remains away. The current racers were SpongeBob, Patrick, and Charles. Patrick: I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! An eagle swoops down, and carries Patrick away. Patrick: (screaming in the sky) NOT GONNA WIN!!! NOT GONNA WIN!!! SpongeBob and Charles remained. Charles: Get ready to lose, SquarePants! I've won this thing 9 years in a row! SpongeBob: (gulp) It's not over, Dingleberry! The two old men wheeled with all their strength. They were neck-and-neck. Charles: (pulls ahead at the last second, and cross the finish line) I WIN!!!! I WIN AGAIN!!! 10 YEARS IN A ROW! TAKE THAT, SUCKAH! Announcer: And Charles Dingleberry wins again! Our amazing undefeated victor is going to the NATIONALS! Charles dies of a heart attack, right in front of the crowd. An ambulance takes him away. Ambulance Person: No need for a siren this time, boys. The crowd grew silent. Announcer: Well, I guess that means SpongeBob SquarePants wins by default! SpongeBob: YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (jumps up and down) He is handed the trophy. SpongeBob: This is the happiest day of my retired life! Patrick falls out of the sky, and lands inside SpongeBob's giant trophy. Patrick: Oww.....did I win? Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:2015